A Grandfather's Love
by rockrose
Summary: Richard's thoughts on Rory's life. OneShot.


A Grandfather's Love

This was not right. None of it was. That's not to say the event wasn't the grandest, most elegant of the year, for it was. But it wasn't supposed to happen.

I remember the day I first realized that this wasn't right for her. It was the night Rory planned her first DAR event all by herself. It was to support our troops. The event went wonderfully. She was the talk of the town for months. Suddenly accepted, no matter the fact that Lorelai and Chris never married. She was golden.

That was the night when I found out what Mitchum did to her; what he said to her. He literally crushed her hopes and dreams. I _know_ she is a wonderful writer. I **know** it! I opened my eyes to so many, many things that night. Oh, how I wish I realized it all before.

Today she is getting married. She's fresh out of Yale. In retrospect, this was exactly what the Huntzbergers wanted. They all knew Logan loved Rory, it was apparent the moment he brought her into their home that she was different. That's why Mitchum did what he did.

I realized exactly what they were trying to do that fateful night two and a half years ago. They wanted Rory to give up on all her hopes and dreams, just so she would become the perfect society wife. And that's what she will be after today.

I remember the day they told us they were getting married…

"_Grandma, Grandpa, Logan and I have something we want to tell you." Rory said, sitting on the sofa beside the punk, Logan, during drinks. _

_Lorelai was there as well. She came to Friday night dinners, but that was the only time we or Rory ever saw her. _

_Emily and I looked over at the young couple in anticipation. I got a bitter taste in my mouth. I knew this couldn't be good._

"_We're getting married!" She beamed, holding out her left hand for inspection. On it was the Huntzberger family ring. _

_I stared in horror at Lorelai, her face mirroring my own. This wasn't right. Yet I said nothing. I did nothing. _

I sat back, and congratulated them. My heart was breaking, and I pulled out the check book time and again for caterers, florists, and dozens of other things for this unholy union.

Had it not been for Emily holding Shira back, the marriage would never have taken place. Shira knew if she caused any problems for the kids, then she would be done in society. Emily made it her business to keep Shira out of Rory and Logan's. And it worked. Damn it all, it worked! If only Emily hadn't meddled.

Last night I cried. I was the first time since my mother died. I suppose it was only fitting. Today Rory dies too, in a way. Today her dreams are forever gone. Her talent will forever be wasted away.

I will never, for as long as I live, forget the pain I felt as I watched her upon the stage at her first DAR event. She became everything we ever wanted for Lorelai. But Lorelai didn't want that life. She got out. And she raised Rory with such potential, that she could have changed this world. I know it. Everyone knows it. Instead, she will only be a society wife. Mrs. Logan Huntzberger.

I knocked softly on the door, and it opened. Chris opened it. Exchanging pleasantries, I walked in, and there was my darling, darling Rory. A vision in flowing white.

"Grandpa, what do you think?" She smiled at me, happiness and beauty radiating off of her.

I smiled. "You are the most beautiful bride I've ever seen, my dear."

She embraced me, and I had to fight back the tears. She was wearing the family tiara atop her head, holding her veil in place. The only other time she has worn it was the Yale Alumni party we threw for her sophomore year. How times have changed. Now, instead of feeling awkward, she has a grace upon her. It fits her. And perhaps that's what breaks my heart the most. This whole life fits her… but she shouldn't be here. She should be out in the world; out changing it.

I look over to Lorelai. She's standing in the corner in a lovely dress while the bridesmaids fuss over Rory. She's my only ally. She's the only one I ever told my reservations to.

I walk over to her, shaking my head slightly. "I'm sorry." I whisper, softly so only she can hear it.

There are tears in her eyes. "Me too," is all she manages to choke out.

Soon, the ceremony starts. I'm sitting with Emily, Chris, and Lorelai. Emily is beaming, Chris is happy. Lorelai and I are the two who look as if we're at funerals. I take her hand in my own, and she looks up at me with a tear filled gaze. I feel a tear escaping my eyes.

"Richard, are you ok?" Emily asks, glancing over at me.

"Just emotional Emily. It's an emotional event." She accepts this. I don't add that it's the saddest day of my life. It's too late to do anything about it now, anyway.

All too soon, they are married. All too soon, Rory's choices are over.

At the reception, I give her big hug. "I love you, Rory."

No matter what her choices, I'll always love her. If she ever needs me, I'll be there. But for now, on her wedding day, I'll just let her be happy. Because I love her.


End file.
